Demon Dean gets Revenge
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Rated Mature content/lemons no one under 18 Demon Dean getting revenge.


**Demon Dean Gets revenge Rated Mature One shot Dean and Ruby pairing**

By Lisa Bair Dissinger on Friday, May 30, 2014 at 3:27pm

Dean had been hiding from Sam since he got turned. He was staying in a fleabag motel outside of Pittsburgh. Good thing it was fall and not winter. He heard winters were cold here. It did not matter he would be moving on anyway. Dean did not want Sam to find him. Stupid Crowley had told Sammy that Dean was a demon. He did not want to think about how Sam reacted. He heard the messages on his phone begging him to come back and they would sort this out. All he could hear now was the humming of the light in the bathroom. Being demon made you feel different and he did not want to hurt Sam. Even being a demon could not make him stop loving his brother. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. And took it out. Not surprised that it was Sammy. He laid it on the bed and laid down. He was feeling lonely tonight. He would probably need to go and get himself a drink. He felt empty inside without his brother. He would go down to the bar right beside the motel and get a woman. He got up and put his wallet into his pants. He pulled on his shirt over his muscular chest. He sat down on the bed and put on his boots. Threw on his jacket. And grabbed the room keys.

From the moment he stepped into the bar he saw her. She was 5'3 and had long beautiful red hair. She had on a red shirt and tight jeans. It did not matter the rest. His eyes were too focused on her breasts. And they were nice size. She looked up from her table and caught his eye. She smiled and quickly put her head back down. He then noticed she was not alone. The man sitting with her was 6'3 and had black hair and an evil smile. Well, he wanted evil he would get evil. Dean was a demon. The only thing worse was Lucifer in his opinion.

The man saw Dean was looking at his woman. He came over to the bar and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"You have a problem dude. You are looking at my woman." The man was enraged Dean even looked at his girl.

"Nope no problem at all" Dean said getting ready to strike "but you do"

That was when Dean swung and knocked the man out in one blow. And then turned around and kept drinking his whiskey.

The guys who were with him took their buddy without a word and left. The lady came over. That was when Dean saw her eye. It was black and blue. She was crying. She threw down a 50 and told the bartender that his drinks were on her.

She turned to Dean and said ty.

Dean was about to be his snarky self and say she could thank him in bed but he held his tougue. He smiled and said "no problem". She left but smiled back at Dean as she left.

Dean got up and followed her. Only to see no one was out in the parking lot. How did she leave so fast? He just staggered back to his room.

He remembered to get his room key out of the back of his pocket. And quickly turned on the lights and pulled out his knife. She smiled and laughed "Dean you have not changed a bit." She was the Redhead but soon changed into the blonde Ruby he had hated. Hey he hated Ruby in all forms because she was bad for his little brother. But for some reason his body was aroused and He hated himself for it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am here because Crowley said I needed to be here to help you." She stated

Dean could not focus and saw she had on a low cut shirt and could see the outline on her breasts. And her curves were not bad either. Damn his body for still needing a woman.

He just walked over to her grabbed her "And said this changes nothing, I still hate you"

He grabbed her by the wrist and before Ruby could respond. He had his mouth on hers. His tongue deep inside her mouth tasting her. She felt herself being lifted and put onto the bed all the while he pulled off her clothed .She was naked before she even got the bed. She pulled off his shirt and started to licks his nipples. He got up and pulled off the rest of his clothes. Then he got right back to licking his way to her. He eventually got to her core. He licked and put his fingers in her. She moaned. She was about to come. When he stopped and sat on the bed pulled her up on his lap. She sang inch by sweet inch down his throbbing manhood. He found her mouth and kissed her again as they rocked back and forth building up to release. She heard Dean moan. She felt spent as he pulled her off him. He got up quickly. And went to his drawer pulled out a knife and said.

"Now get dressed and tell Crowley send some other demon to help me because I am done with you. And stay away from Sam or I will hunt you down and kill you. "His eyes turned black and she got her clothes. And left.

Dean was happy he had got that out of his system.


End file.
